


Sherlollipops - Not Meant To Hear

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [156]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: 20. Things you said I wasn't meant to hear. Sherlolly. Molly hearing Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Not Meant To Hear

“Oh lord Billy, what have I gotten myself into? John would laugh his ass off if he heard me say it. I suppose that’s one advantage to you being just a skull with no brain in it – although, come to think of it, that’s not far off a description of John as well.”

Sherlock sighed and tapped a finger against the skull’s right zygomatic bone. “I guess there’s no way around it, is there. I’ve done the one thing I never thought I would do, ever. Mycroft will lecture me, no doubt about it. ‘She’s just another goldfish, Sherlock’,” he said in high-pitched mimicry of his brother at his most supercilious. “He’ll say ‘Molly Hooper’s nothing special, how could you possibly think you’ve fallen in love with her?’ Then he’ll remind me that caring isn’t an advantage, and then I’ll take that brolly of his and shove it up his…”

“Sherlock?”

He started and turned, nearly knocking the skull of his mantel with his elbow. “Molly,” he said, staring at her. She was standing in the door to his flat, a cooler in one hand and the fingers of her other hand clenched tightly around the strap of her handbag. “I, um, suppose you heard that.”

She nodded. “Um, yes, and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just…I was a bit thunderstruck. I mean, of course I know you didn’t actually mean it, not literally or anything!” She gave a small, nervous laugh and shifted her feet. “I’m sure it’s for a case, or you knew I was there and wanted to see how I’d react or something…”

Her voice trailed off and her eyes got even wider as he quickly crossed the short distance from the fireplace to the door, his royal blue dressing-gown fluttering around his calves as he did so. He stopped directly in front of her, reaching out and tugging at the cooler. “Oh, yes, sorry!” she squeaked. Her face was bright pink, very nearly matching the color of the flowers decorating her cheerful yellow blouse.

He took the cooler, set it on the floor, then turned back to her. “Actually, Molly, it’s not for a case, and no, I didn’t know you were there. You weren’t meant to hear that at all, because I never wanted to burden you with my…feelings. I don’t want to destroy our friendship, especially after you’ve been able to move on with your life and put whatever feelings you might have once had for me in the…mmmmph!”

Molly’s hands on his lapels, yanking him forward. Molly’s mouth mashed up against his, her lips soft and mobile and a tiny bit desperate as they clung to his. His own hands on her arms, his mouth moving beneath hers just as desperately – that was the sight that greeted John and Mary Watson as they came up the stairs with baby Livvie in her carry-cot. “You owe me a night of chores, John,” Mary said with a grin as they came to a stop on the top two steps. “If not a week!”

“They’re only snogging, not shagging,” John objected, unable to tear his eyes away from the kissing couple. Who reacted not at all to the sounds of their friends talking about them only a few feet away. “When we walk in on _that_ , _then_ I’ll owe you a full week of doing both my chores and yours.”

That comment finally got a reaction; Sherlock pulled his mouth away from Molly’s and grinned malevolently at his best friend. “Stick around for a few more minutes, John, and you’ll not only owe Mary a full week of taking on her chores, but you’ll likely need to bleach your brain as well, because you have _no_ idea the sorts of things I want to do to Molly right now.”

“Right, then, time to go,” John announced loudly as he turned and began walking very quickly down the stairs, Livvie’s carry-cot in one hand. “We’ll stop by another time, but only after we call both of you first, bye!”

“Laters!” he heard Sherlock call after him. He hurried his steps a bit more when the consulting detective added in a velvety smooth voice, “Now, Molly, would you prefer the bed or my chair for our first time? I happen to have some very interesting ideas about that chair…”

Thankfully the sound of the closing door – and Mary’s delighted chortle – covered up Molly’s response, if any.


End file.
